Alleviating aches
by Frehior
Summary: Thomas loves Alexander, he does, really. But he admits it's a handful to put up with the man when he is sick. Nevertheless, they love each other, grumpy words spoken or not. / .: Established relationship. T for Alexander's coarse language. Otherwise it's a K.


_Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton._

 _Based on Lin Manuel Miranda's "Hamilton" Broadway show._

 **Summary:** Thomas loves Alexander, he does, really. But he admits it's a handful to put up with the man when he is sick. Nevertheless, they love each other, grumpy words spoken or not.

Established relationship. T only for Alexander's coarse language.

* * *

 **ALLEVIATING ACHES**

Hamilton hates it. He groans displeased, throwing the covers to the side. He turns in the bedsheets, looking with glazed eyes to the side. He huffs in annoyance, and wonders if it'd be okay to take a few extra pills to try and alleviate his discomfort. Blinking, he pulls the covers over his body once more. He mumbles something before adjusting himself to lay on his side, and curls with the covers.

" _Fucking shh—_ "

"Watch yer damn mouth, Alexander."

"Suck my dick, Thomas." He rasps, throwing the covers away and turning to look at his boyfriend.

Thomas simply huffs and pulls the covers, leaving Alexander without them.

"Hey! Give 'em back. I'm cold!"

"No you're fucking not. You're hot. And then cold. Pick a damn temperature already." Thomas comments, fixing his gaze with Alexander's.

"Shuddup. I'm the one sick. You should be taking care of me!" Alexander retorts, huffing once more and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Listen, darlin'." Thomas drawls, slips one hand from under the covers to gently cradle Alexander's cheek, urging him to a more calm state. "Darling, dear." He smiles, teeth showing and lips pressing softly against the grumpy man's nose. He gives a soft pat on the cheek, and then quickly goes to flick his middle finger against Alexander's forehead, earning a swat against his hand and a surprised yelp. "It's your damn fault for going out without a sweater." He deadpans, any charm in his voice gone.

"Fuck you, asshole. You wouldn't lend me yours!" Alexander breathes out, roughly shoving one hand against Thomas' shoulder.

The man's tender smile was erased from his face, and his fingers curled around Alexander's thin wrist. "Oh. Getting a bit feisty, aren't we?"

"Yes. _I am._ Because, you see, you're a shitty boyfriend." Another yelp escapes him as he is roughly pulled to lay on top of Thomas' chest. He flusters at the fact he had let out such embarrassing sound twice. He breathes heavy, and gives up on even trying to fight against Thomas' grip.

It's futile, Alexander knows. He is sick, his body aches, and Thomas obviously holds the upper hand here, having wrapped his legs around his to immobilize him as much as he can. Still, his eyes narrows down onto the man, and he scrunches up his nose.

"I'll literally sneeze in your face right now if you don't let go of me."

Thomas smiles up at him, unfazed. "You're always so sweet-talking when you're sick. It really makes me fall more for you."

"Screw you."

He got a quick kiss to his lips as a response, "Later, yes. When you're healthier."

"Get lost, Thomas. Next time you're sick, I'll show no pity."

Thomas lets out a hearty laugh, and he hugs Alexander close to his chest. "Hush, love. We will take a shower and then eat something nice. Is your stomach still upset? Does your head still hurts? Do your thoughts have yet to find footing?"

Alexander huffs, and lets his eyes fall close, enjoying Thomas' body heat. His heart soars at the concerned questions. Leave it to Thomas to try and find out about how he was doing when they were having a 'fight'. He could never hold any seriousness in this! Still, it made him feel warm listening to that concern. He does feel better, though. They know, Thomas knows. Otherwise Alexander wouldn't be retorting with a string of coarse words.

"Don't you try to fix it now." He grumbles, pressing his cheek flush against Thomas' chest.

"Oh, I wouldn't try such thing. Just want you to get off my ass."

"Oh. _Oh. OH._ " A quick kiss to his hair and Alexander's head is craned, eyes searching his boyfrend's. "You won't be saying that when I have you begging to have me in your ass."

"I'll wait for it, after you get better. So lets go and shower. The day still has many hour and we need to get breakfast."

Alexander hums and pushes against the bed, falling to his side of the bed. "Sure thing." He looks at Thomas with a lazy smile. "If you carry me, I'm willing to play nice."

Thomas' amusement is clear on his smile, and with a shake of his head he goes to stand. "Seems okay ta me."

They both let out a low laugh, and smile at each other. "And Thomas?"

"Mmh?"

"You're not a shitty boyfriend."

* * *

.

So, my first shot at this in this fandom :p. Hope you enjoyed this (however short it was)!


End file.
